Sir Alteon
Sir Alteon, formerly known as Alden, is the main character in Bladehaven. History Beginning King Timascus declared Alden as his squire. He has been trained the ways of the sword well by Sir Fonzus to be battle-ready. King Timascus informed him that his quest is to rescue the lost Princess Nadine and that by going to the Murlwood Swamp and making his way through the crocodile-like creatures that kidnapped her. Murlwood Swamp Alden went to the Murlwood Swamp and slayed the lizardmen on his path only to find himself being blocked by a white-skinned tough-looking giant one who appeared to be their boss known as Crocos. After delivering the final blow and defeating Crocos, Alden took the giant key from him and continued his way. Muertum Forest Knowing that the Lizardmen handed the princess to the Undead Barbarians and telling the king to the dark and ghostly woods known as Muertum Forest. A battle between him and the Undead Barbarians clashed and Alden won. Only their queen is left to hand him over the princess. The events turned not what he liked when he defeated the Undead Queen. She told him that their Dark Ruler's halfway to the blazing Mount Fouldoom. Knowing that, he updated the king with the newly-found information and moved to continue his quest to Mount Fouldoom but he must first get through the Caverns of Khronos. Caverns of Khronos He moved forward to the caverns but was blocked by the bulky and hardy race of Orcs. They were so brutal and never stop as long as they have something in their hands to bash humans with. After slaying the huge grunts he found the Orc Boss, Alden knew that he must knock him out since he has a key in his possession, the leader was defeated, Alden requested help from him since the key is more huge than the last key but the Orc hoped Alden dies a hundred deaths and insulted him refusing. Alden ignored that and continued his way through the gate. Mount Fouldoom To the creatures that appear to pack a punch more brutal than the other races Alden met, the horned Minotaurs . Alden slashed them one-by-one until reaching and knocking their leader back to the lava. Alden found the missing Nadine but heard a ear-shattering roar. Searching where the source of the roar was from, he found the Dargeeian Ridge Dragon and an evil looking-knight that sounded like the "Dark Ruler" that the Undead Queen spoke of. The knight greeted the squire, Alden figured that the tone of his voice was of Sir Vatone, Alden asked if didnt Sir Vatone and his army die, but Alden was told that he prefers it to be Lord Valoth and that he simply led the army to a trap. Defeat of the Dragon The dragon went to defeat King Timascus but Alden followed the dragon and knocked him down a cliff. He gained the Name of Legends; Sir Alteon as a reward for his victory, Bladehaven was saved but temporarily. Countless monsters began to pour across the lands- sent by Lord Valoth -to battle the king and defeat him, but Sir Alteon himself stands in front of them, defending the king and Bladehaven from falling to the ground. This challenge is known as Survival Mode. Category:Characters